Mindwashed
by sasuke678
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally married and plan to move to Alaska. But what happens when a new vampire family meets them in Alaska, and suddenly Edward wants a divorce? Even Alice leaves Japser. What's going on with these new vampires? Slight content.
1. Chapter 1 Wedding

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I'm back! I haven't written a fan fiction in a LONG time, so I hope this turns out alright. So I'm starting with the wedding scene. It's pretty lengthy for a fan fiction scene, so if you hate it, you can just skip it, although you might miss some important information in the middle of the chapter. Plus, this chapter does have mild adult content, (it IS the wedding scene XD) so if that offends you, don't read it. Hope you enjoy! Reviews keep the story going. Thanks! J

Sasuke-chan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own my own characters in later chapters, which include Aedan Alexander, Alarcia Alexander, Alora Alexander, and Isaac Alexander.

Chapter 1: Wedding 

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Edward Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Masen Cullen for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

After much plan and preparation (and some unfortunate shopping trips with Alice..) the wedding was here. Edward and I were finally getting married, after everything we had been through. I could still remember the very first day we met, and his cold expression. It had progressed to a friendship, and eventually a relationship, full of problems. There was always the constant battle between Edward and Jacob. There was the time when Edward had left. I flinched at the thought. Then there were the many battles between different mythical creatures over my safety. And finally, the wedding. It all seemed so silly in comparison. The marriage was finally happening, and I was scared as hell, butterflies filling my stomach.

Suddenly, Edward stepped down off of the platform we were standing on, and walked over to a piano. I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling. I should have known he would do this. My heart pounded, and I could feel my face go red again as I opened my eyes. By this time, he had taken a seat at the piano, and his long white fingers were spread out on the keys. My lullaby began to play, the notes floating up into the air, and I suddenly felt complete. Edward would be mine forever. We would love each other forever, and I couldn't wait for that forever to begin, no matter how scared I was now.

He completed the beautiful song, and returned to my side, looking deeply into my eyes.

I felt absolutely pathetic at my stupid attempt at a wedding vow, and I had to look away from his face in order to even begin to read it.

"Edward Masen Cullen, you are my life. I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you forever. Thank you for always being there for me, and looking out for me, more than anyone will ever know.."

At this, Edward let out a quiet chuckle.

"…Thanks for being my best friend. I vow to always be there for you, in whatever way you need me. I vow to love you forever, and to be your wife to the best of my abilities. I love you Edward, and I always will."

I continued to look down as I folded up the little piece of paper and tucked it into the tiny pocket in my dress made just for the occasion. I finally gained enough courage to look back to his face. The look I saw there was one of pure bliss. He wanted this. Wanted this more than anything. And in this moment, I knew it was all for real, and that he would never leave me again.

Edward then turned to Emmett, who stood behind him baring my ring. He gently picked it up and held it in his hand. I turned to Alice to retrieve Edward's ring, and if Alice could cry, I knew she would. She rubbed me on the back and gave me a little push back towards my soon-to-be husband.

Edward gently reached for my left hand, and slid the beautiful wedding ring on my ring finger. It's many diamonds caught the light and shone beautiful colors. It was truly amazing. I could never live with myself for wearing such a thing. I smirked at him, knowing exactly that he would overdo it. He smiled.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

I mimicked him, took his left hand and placed my ring on his ring finger. It was a simple thing; silver to match mine, but just a band. Nothing too intricate. I thought it symbolized me well, and laughed to myself at the thought.

"With this ring I thee wed." I quoted. "Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Once the rings were placed, Carlisle, our official priest, smiled and said, "You may now seal the promises you have made to each other with a kiss."

Edward's grin lit up the yard (we had decided that the marriage would take place in his back yard) as he slowly removed the veil from my overly made up face, thanks to Alice, and bent down to complete the ceremony. I was engulfed by his scent, and it was comforting. I tilted my chin toward him, and as our lips met, the butterflies disappeared.

Carlisle broke into a huge grin, and proudly stated "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!"

At this, the entire crowd stood and broke into applause. As Edward's lips broke from mine, he wiped away the silent tears streaming down my face. It was official. I had married the love of my life, and after being so nervous about the whole ordeal, it was perfect, and I wasn't worried any more. I couldn't be happier than this.

-

After the ceremony ended, everyone drove to the banquet hall we had rented, which was extremely surprising for Forks. The place was full of all kinds of food and drink, including wine, and everyone quickly dispersed to find a table to sit and eat. I received many congratulations, hugs, kisses, and tears. Everyone was so happy for Edward and I, which was good because my biggest worry was that someone would be disappointed in me. Even Renee was ecstatic about my new husband. Charlie was accepting the change with grace, and I was thrilled when he went up and shook Edward's hand with a smile on his face. It couldn't have gone any better.

After Jessica spoke to me, gave me a hug and walked away, Edward appeared behind me, gracing my neck with a kiss.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," he said as he turned me around to face him.

I laughed at the smugness in his voice. "Hello, Mr. Cullen, although that's not much of a change for you."

He kissed me on the nose. "Sure it is! I have to share my name now."

"Whatever, if was your idea to begin with," I stated haughtily, punching him in the arm.

He quickly changed the subject, so I wouldn't get too pessimistic on him.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, are you ready for our wedding night?" His voice grew husky as he whispered the question in my ear.

The butterflies returned to my stomach. I looked up into his eyes, and smiled. This was the part I was _most_ nervous about. I wanted this more than anything, especially while I was still human, but I was a modest person. I was so plain and boring, and I didn't want him to realize he'd made a mistake in choosing me and change his mind. Of course as long as we'd been together, you'd think I would have been over this by now, but the fact still remained that Edward was amazing, and I was not.

"No, but I suppose it's sort of a requirement, huh?"

At this, all lust dropped from his eyes, replaced quickly by concern. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and looked straight at me.

"Did I do something wrong, Bella love?"

"Of course not, it's just…"

"It's just what?" He was seriously worried about this, and he honestly thought it was his fault!

"It's not you Edward, it's me! Don't we have this discussion all the time?" I asked incredulously. How could he not know what I was referring to?

"You know I think you're the most beautiful thing on this planet. How could you be worried about something like that? I'm just concerned about you. However, Emmett, Jasper and I all had a very fulfilling hunting trip, so neither one of us have anything to worry about."

How could I forget that hunting trip? It was the worst week of my life. Alice spent the entire week dragging me shopping, picking out wedding dresses, trying out make up, perfume, jewelry, and anything else you could imagine, and Edward wasn't there to save me!

"Well, we'll just see how it goes," I told him, laughing and winking. He ruffled my overly curly hair, and walked off to find Carlisle to discuss the plane tickets for Alaska.

Edward and I had spent a good deal of time discussing ideas for after the wedding. We had both decided that I wanted to go to college (of course college wouldn't be that big of a deal to me, but he insisted), and we also decided that Alaska was the place that the change needed to be made. Despite Edward's theory on my soul, it was imperative that I become one of the Cullens officially, because it would make it easier for everyone to be around me, and Edward didn't want to loose me to the process of aging, nor did I want to grow any older. The deal had been made that once we were married, it would be done, so we had reserved plane tickets to Alaska. We had already bought a beautiful house to move into, and the rest of the Cullen family was going to move to Alaska as well, only a few miles down the road as to give us our newlywed privacy (Alice's idea). Carlisle was going to tell Charlie that he had received a better job offer in Juno, and since he was going, the rest of the family had to, as well.

I took a plate off the snack table, grabbed a glass of punch, some snacks, and sat myself at a table. I watched all of my friends and family dancing on the small dance floor, and felt a sadness build up inside me. I wouldn't be able to see them after the change had been made. Maybe once or twice once I gained control, but that would take a while, and they would grow suspicious if they saw me in twenty years and I didn't look any older than an 18-year-old.

I sighed. Oh well. This was my choice. My family and friends, or Edward. And of course, Edward came first. I loved him. I couldn't be without him, and he couldn't be without me. This was the right choice, and the sooner I got used to the separation, the better off I would be. Charlie would understand if I couldn't come see him because I was too busy. So would Renee. She had Phil, and I knew she would be alright. Perhaps something would mysteriously happen to me. I could 'die' in a car crash. I could disappear.

Edward and I would get through this together. We would live together forever. This was just a huge bump in an even larger way of life. Or afterlife. Or death, however one wanted to look at it.

I decided to worry about these things when they were important. Right now I had to focus on my company. I needed to enjoy these people while I could, and worrying now wouldn't do anything for my emotional health.

As I finished up my punch and the shrimp I had taken from the snack bar, Edward returned to me, a grin on his face.

"Sorry I left, dear. I had to discuss Alaska with Carlisle. Why didn't you go dance with your father or your friends?"

I shrugged. He could sense the sadness behind the gesture and touched my face.

"Anyway," he hesitated, debating on how to break the news, "we're leaving in two weeks. Carlisle wanted to know if you wanted to tell Charlie, or if you wanted him to break the news first. It can work either way."

I gaped at him. Two weeks?! This was hardly enough time to get all my things together, let alone tell Charlie and have him accept the idea before I left everyone forever! And what about Jacob. My heart leapt in my chest. I had invited him to the wedding, but of course he hadn't shown up. Stupid werewolf. Of course, all things considered, I guess I couldn't blame him.

"Two weeks?!" I practically shouted my thoughts at him. A few people turned around with concerned looks on their faces, but I smiled and they laughed and turned back around to what they were doing.

"Two weeks?!" I repeated in a whisper that sounded more like a hiss.

"Yes, it was either that or five months. After this next flight to Juno, all the Alaskan airports are going under construction for some odd reason. I figured you wouldn't want to wait that long for me to kill you." He grinned, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Well no, I suppose I won't want to wait that long…Well this sucks." I pouted.

" I know you have some ends to tie up here…If you want we could give it another year. We can easily reschedule the flight," he said with too much hope in his voice.

"No thank you, I think I'll take what I've got. I'll just have to spend some time thinking about what I'm going to do. And of course I'm going to tell Charlie we're leaving. It makes more sense than us going with Carlisle. I'll tell him tomorrow I guess. That'll give him optimum time to get used to the idea…" I shuddered at his reaction. I just hoped he wouldn't have a heart attack. Charlie knew Edward and I both were going to a college in Alaska, but he had no idea we didn't intend to come back.

-

A couple hours later, our scheduled limo arrived outside the banquet hall to take us to our honeymoon. I had no idea where Edward was taking us, as he insisted it remain a surprise. Alice didn't even know, because Edward was afraid she would slip up and tell me.

During those two hours I successfully talked to every single person in the banquet hall (which wasn't hard because there weren't that many people there, mostly friends), gave many hugs and kisses, and received, again, many congratulations and good wishes for the future. I spent a lot of time talking to Charlie and Renee about future plans, but I didn't mention anything about the move. I didn't want to waste my already dreaded wedding night with guilt and remorse.

Edward rushed up to me with a huge grin on his face, and grabbed me by the arm. I laughed out loud. He reminded me of an excited 3-year-old who's about to go to Disney World.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go!"

As we reached the tunnel of people throwing rice, he slowed to a walk as to let me enjoy every painful grain. All I could think was why do people do this? Oh well. I let go and enjoyed the attention. As long as Edward was there, everything was alright. We eventually made it to the stretch limo. I gasped when I ducked inside and saw how beautiful it was. Just like it Edward, it made me feel completely dull. The leather filled the automobile with a wonderful smell. The entire inside was black. The carpet, the ceiling, walls, and seats. There was a mini-fridge in the corner that held a bottle of sparkling water, because Edward knew I didn't like wine. It also held a bowl filled with chocolate-covered strawberries and blueberries. Next to that container was a plate with a small pile of shrimp, rice, and fresh vegetables. None of it looked filling, but it all looked delicious. All this food made me think that a long ride awaited us.

Edward noticed the look on my face at the small delicacies, and laughed. I dug in, eating a bit of everything at the same time. Once I finished the food, and half of the bottle of sparkling water, we were still driving on a long highway. It had grown dark outside, and I assumed that all the guests had left the party back home in Forks, and the rest of the Cullens were cleaning up the mess. I smiled. I tried to convince them to let me stay and help, but they insisted that I go with Edward.

"So, Mr. Cullen, are you going to tell me where we're going, or do I have to beat it out of you?" I laughed, drunk with food and happiness. Everything was great. At this moment in time, I wasn't worried about anything, not even the move.

"No, but you can try guessing if you want. That's always amusing." He grinned my favorite crooked grin.

"No thanks, I'm not very good at that."

"Exactly." He laughed.

It was so wonderful seeing him like this. He was so happy and complete. I had never seen Edward this happy, this worry-free. There was nothing but happiness in front of us. Maybe a few tears, but no one was hunting me, and I had no impending doom awaiting me. There was nothing but me and Edward, and he finally found someone to share that with.

Edward noticed me looking at him and laughed.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing. I'm just really happy for you, that's all."

"For what?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Because you're happy for once in your 'life', and I'm so happy I caused it."

He grinned. "You're finally admitting it?"

"Nah, I'm just saying that to make you more happy." I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the side.

Suddenly he was in my face, inches away. "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." He put emphasis on the last part. "As long as we both shall live."

And he kissed me.

-

I must have fallen asleep, because I wasn't aware when we got out of the limo and he carried me into the mansion he had rented for our honeymoon. I can't exactly remember how I got curled up into a ball in my huge dress on the leather couch in the beautiful living room and covered up in a huge fleece blanket.

I guess it was a couple of hours, but I became fully conscious when Edward eased down on the couch beside me, and laid his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist. I slowly sat up, rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and took in my surroundings. Edward pulled me into his lap. I wasn't sure how long we'd been here, but he was still in his tux, and the lights were dimmed. They were the can-type lights that you could control the brightness. They were all turned down extremely low, which made it difficult to see what was all around me, but I sensed that the overly expensive house was all too cozy. Edward turned me around to face him, and planted a kiss on my lips. The kiss was desperate. I could sense that Edward was ready, and I was, too. He gave me a few minutes to get the cobwebs out of my mind from the sleep. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, which was two flights of stairs up. When we finally arrived (Edward decided to give me time to take in the house, which was quite luxurious), we entered the enormous bedroom, which was the largest room in the house, even bigger than the living room. The entire room was covered in rose petals, and the scent was amazing. The room was darkened, except for the candles that sat in various places on the furniture and floor. There was another bottle of sparkling water sitting beside the bed, and two glasses. I could see there was a large bathroom to the right of the bed, which was also illuminated by candles and covered in rose petals. I sensed that a bath full of hot water was there also. Edward let me down from his arms, and gave me another kiss.

I looked into his eyes and sighed. It was all so perfect. Too perfect for me. "You shouldn't have, you know that, right?"

"You don't like it?" He seemed disappointed.

"If I said that, I'd be a filthy, rotten liar." I smiled up at him. "I love it, but I love you more."

He turned me around and began to unzip the back of my dress.

"Well I'm glad you like it Mrs. Cullen, because it's all for you," he purred seductively.

The silky fabric easily slipped from my form without the zipper, leaving me in my bra and panties. When he saw me, I heard him inhale sharply. The lust in his eyes multiplied ten-fold. But it was shadowed by love. He slowly undid my bra, and slipped my panties from my hips. I was extremely shy and nervous, but Edward had a way about making me feel better. The way his eyes danced over my body somehow made me feel beautiful rather than more nervous. I was excited for this. Edward and I loved each other, and this was the ultimate testament of love. We both wanted this, and we wanted it now. It took a while longer to remove Edward of his tuxedo, but when all the parts of the suit were on the floor, all I could do was gape at him. He was even more beautiful than I thought possible. His chest was perfectly sculptured, his legs toned, his pale skin flawless. I rolled my eyes. I should have expected as much.

Once we were both completely naked, he carried me to the bed and we crawled under the silk covers. He kissed me, once, twice on the neck, then trailed kisses up my jaw line and up to my lips. He kissed me several times there before rolling on top of me. I could feel his urgency pushing against me.

"Bella…" He said before kissing me again.

"I love you," I whispered. " I love you more than anything."

He removed his lips from mine, and looked at me. He looked at me for a while, probably only a few seconds, but it felt like he was analyzing my very soul.

"What?" I asked, blushing a little.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I just can't get over how lucky I am to have come across you. Thank you so much for everything you do."

"Edward…" I smiled, kissing him. I needed him more than anything. I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait. It was funny. I was so nervous about this, but now that it came down to it, it's all I wanted. He noticed how my voice got deeper, more intimate.

He pushed slightly against me.

"I love you, Bella. Are you ready?" He asked nervously.

I nodded. And I could feel him begin to penetrate my virgin defenses.

"I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking the News

A/N: Thanks you guys for all your reviews for the last chapter! You have no idea how much that inspires me to continue writing! I'm glad all of you liked it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter even more!

Chapter 2: Plans

(Bella's P.O.V)

As consciousness came through me, I was very aware of Edward's cold lips against my warm ones. My heart fluttered just like always. It seemed like nothing had changed at all. Almost like Edward and I were at my house, lying in my bed. Of course, we were, so…

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. He was so perfect.. 'Wait a minute? Good afternoon..? Mrs. Cullen..?' I thought lazily. I turned my head to check the clock on the bedside table, and it read 3 p.m.

"Oh my God!" I shouted as I practically flew out of the bed, nearly knocking Edward over in the process. I quickly dug through the suitcase that held all my stuff, found some clothes, and rushed into the shower. I had to get ready, now! Charlie would kill me if I didn't get home soon, and…wait, where was I anyway? This place didn't seem familiar at all. But Edward was here, and…In my rush to get to the shower, I realized I had no clothes on, and I saw my wedding dress tossed aside in the corner of the strange, yet eloquent, room. And then it all came together…The strange house, Mrs. Cullen. We were married! How could I have forgotten?

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked as he appeared at my side, laughing as I stood in the bathroom door, dumbfounded.

"Whoa," I laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed. I couldn't believe I had forgotten all of yesterday, but as I stood there, it all came back to me in a rush. The wedding, the move to Alaska in two weeks, the fact that I had to tell Charlie today, the beautiful mansion Edward had rented for our honeymoon, our wedding night…I let my thoughts trail off at this, my face instantly staining red.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my still bare waist as he chuckled in my ear. I still wasn't wearing any clothes! I quickly grabbed a towel and covered myself.

"Get out you pervert!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Can't a girl take a shower in privacy anymore?"

"Not when the other person in the room is bounded to you by law." At this Edward stuck out his wrists and held them together, impersonating someone in handcuffs.

"Yeah we are married, aren't we?" I asked. It seemed so ethereal. I wasn't even sure it had happened, although the memories were definantly real.

He laughed "I figured you would forget. It _was_ a long night last night." He kissed my neck, forcing me to recall every second of our rendezvous. How beautiful his body was when it was moving and melded with mine. How amazing he felt bound together with me. Mostly how much I wanted to cry when I heard his angelic voice moan my name as we climaxed together. It was all so perfect, just like him. The fact that he was so gentle and genuine made it that much more beautiful.

"Oh shut up and get out!" I said, shoving him toward the door. "Go put some clothes on! No one wants to see you Edward. You're so indecent!" Oh but how that was a complete lie.

He laughed and left the room, shutting the door slowly behind him.

-

A long hour later, I was clean, fed, and ready to go. Edward and I had packed all our things, and left the house. Luckily, someone had driven Edward's Volvo up to the house, so we didn't have to walk back to Forks.

I was completely unprepared to have this talk with Charlie, but it had to be done. No matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't think of a good way to break it to him. I sighed. I guess I'd just have to blurt it out like I did everything else.

I was completely silent on the way home, and I suppose Edward caught on.

"You don't know what to say, do you?" Edward asked, grinning at my dilemma.

He couldn't read my mind, but we had been together through so much that he just knew somehow. It was really annoying when I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking. Of course I suppose it could be worse.

I sighed once more. "No, I really don't. I guess I'll just have to tell him like it is."

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Edward asked cautiously.

"No, but I suppose you probably should. If worse comes to worse, you're usually pretty good about getting me out of tough situations. It's just that it's so soon after the wedding, and it's coming so fast. I don't know how he's going to take it."

"Well, he's in a pretty good mood. He's not even thinking about the wedding. He's watching a game. He's proud of you, though. I think he's finally warming up to me," Edward laughed as we pulled up to my house.

What seemed like an eternity last night to get to our honeymoon flew by now, thanks to Edward's insane driving. The fact that I didn't want to be doing this probably made the drive go by more quickly than I would have liked.

I took in a deep breath and blew it out as I got out of Edward's car and shut the door. I smoothed my hair and clothes out, and grabbed Edward's hand as we walked towards the door.

"He knows we're here, and he's suspecting some form of news since it's the day after our honeymoon. He thinks we're still supposed to be out of town."

"Yeah," I laughed "aren't we still supposed to be out of town?" I poked Edward in the side.

"Well, we had to get our tickets to Alaska so quickly that I didn't have time to plan anything else, but now that we have the tickets, I do have a few things planned for out second honeymoon, after we leave for Alaska."

I glared at him as we stood outside the door. "Edward! Last night was enough! Besides, I was only kidding. We don't need to do anything else."

"Come on Bella, it's going to be your only wedding for forever, or at least I hope." I rolled my eyes. "Let me indulge you, alright?" He begged, kissing my forehead.

"We'll discuss it later." I pouted.

"Yeah, Charlie's getting more suspicious. He's about to open the door, so you'd better beat him to it."

At this I quickly closed the small distance to the door, opened the screen, and…

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, eyes wide. He's beaten me to it. That wasn't the best way to start our conversation. 'Dammit' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Dad. Edward and I just wanted to drop by and uhh, discuss a few things." _Smooth, Bella. _I could have hit myself.

"Alright Bells, come on in. Hi, Edward." Charlie nodded at him, and Edward did the same.

We walked into my small house, and my heart lurched. This was one of the last times I'd get to be in the house that I had grown to love so much. As Edward and I made our way to the couch in the living room, memories overcame me. The first day I was here, and all the hate I'd held for this house and this place. My birthday and my new camera, and the pictures we had made in this very living room. My bedroom, and all the wonderful nights Edward had spent with me. At least I wouldn't have to loose that part. For the third time today, I sighed.

"Bella? You wanted to talk to me about something?" Charlie inquired, turning off the TV. The game was just ending, which made me feel a little better. This means I could take my time without having to worry that I was keeping him from something.

"Right, _Edward_ and I needed to talk to you." I loved my dad, but, whether he was warming up to Edward or not was questionable. It irritated me that he left Edward out of everything, almost like he didn't exist, even after we were married.

"Okay, so you and _Edward_ need to talk to me. What's going on?" He was getting paranoid now, fiddling with a loose string at the bottom of his sweater.

"Well, as you know, we're leaving to Alaska soon for college."

"Yes, and?" He leaned forward a little in his chair, bracing for the obvious news.

_Here goes nothing…_"Well…we're moving there, Dad. We're not coming back."

Charlie's face fell. And it killed me. It felt like a stake through my heart, and I hated every second of it. For a while, he said nothing. The silence was agonizing, and Edward must have sensed my pain, because his hand rubbed my back soothingly. That helped a little bit.

Finally, it was too much. "Dad? Are you…"

"Yeah Bells. It's just…wow. I mean, you just got married and you're only eighteen and Renee…"

"I know Dad, but I'm going to college there, and Edward and I found a wonderful house, and it's…it's just what I want to do."

Charlie looked to Edward, then to the floor, back to Edward, and then to me, as if asking one of the three for help. He wasn't going to get it, and as he looked me in the eyes, I noticed the resignation there. It was the same resignation those same old eyes held when I first told him I was leaving, before I almost got killed in the dance studio.

"Well Bella, you're an adult now, and if that's really what you want, I suppose I'll just have to get used to it." He said, giving up. He didn't like it, but he knew there was nothing he could do, and he also knew that he would get used to it. Little did he know that he wouldn't see me again.

"It is, Dad. Thank you so much." I felt the tears building up in my eyes, and I tried my hardest to stifle them. Edward took over, saving me.

"We really appreciate your understanding, Mr. Swan. We've bought a beautiful home, and Bella will be taken care of."

"What about your family, Edward?" This surprised me. Charlie actually recognized Edward, looking him in the eyes as they spoke.

"They're moving, as well. They'll be leaving when we do. Carlisle received a better job offer in Juno, and since he's leaving, along with Esme, everyone else is, as well."

Charlie nodded in confirmation.

"Bella, you'll need to call Renee. Her and Phil left town after the wedding, so maybe if you can get in touch with her she can come visit before you leave. The college semester doesn't start for another couple months. When are you all planning on leaving?"

Edward said the hardest part for me. "In a couple of weeks. The Alaskan airports are going under construction after those last flights come in, and the next tickets were for five months. We wanted to get there as soon as possible as to prepare for school, and get the house ready.

Charlie turned his attention to me. This time, he seemed more upset than accepting.

"Bella, you're leaving in two weeks?! Leaving at all was bad enough, but in two weeks..?" He cut off, his voice choking.

"Dad," I said, still fighting the tears "if I don't leave soon, I'll be late for school, and it will be difficult to get in after the semester has already started. I'll miss so much material. Please understand this. I can't leave knowing that you're upset with me."

I turned my gaze from the floor, to his unwilling eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He repeated this process once more before actually saying something.

"Bella, you know I support you. I certainly don't agree with this decision, but it's your life now, and I'll have to accept that. I love you, and I know you're a smart girl."

He then turned to Edward.

"Edward, please take care of her. She's the most important thing to me, and I need to know she'll be alright, wherever she is."

Edward smiled. "You know I'll do my very best, Charlie. I love her as well, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"Thank you," Charlie tried his best at a smile.

He turned back to me.

"I suppose you'll need your things. You didn't bring much when you came here, so it shouldn't be that big of a problem."

"Dad…" I stood from the couch, and flung myself on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him. He hesitantly hugged me back.

"Bells, it's okay…"

"Thank you, Dad. Thank you for trusting me. I love you so much."

We stayed like that for a while, until I finally let go, and wiped the tears from my face. He was really letting me go, and he didn't even know it. I knelt down before him, and laid my face in his lap. He chuckled and stroked my hair. I could feel Edward watching me, wondering what I was thinking.

"I promise to take care of myself. You don't have to worry, okay?"

I looked up to Charlie, and he smiled.

"Alright then."

-

After we broke the news to Charlie, we left him alone for the rest of the day. He said he just needed some time alone to get used to the idea, which I understood thoroughly.

We returned to Edward's house to begin the long process of packing. Seeing as Edward had lived MUCH longer than I had, he had more things than me. We had decided to get my things in a couple of days, after Charlie had had some time. After we packed for a couple of hours, Carlisle informed us that our flight was to leave at 5am Sunday morning, exactly two weeks from today, so we would have to leave early to get there. I wondered vaguely if Charlie would follow us and see me off.

I ate dinner a little later, and we went back to packing until I was too tired to stand. I curled up on Edward's bed that he had bought me, and thought about how much I was going to miss everyone. But I wanted this change, for me and Edward. I needed it, and this was what it was going to take to be able to stay with him forever. Charlie's face drifted in and out of my mind before I fell into a restless sleep, riddled with nightmares.

A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Sorry if Bella seemed a little OOC during the Charlie thing, but you have to remember that she's leaving and not coming back! Anyway, reviews keep the chappies coming. :3


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note-

Hey everyone. I hate to say it, but this fan fiction is going to be on hiatus until further notice. My dance lessons have just started back, and I'll be working with my grandparents regularly. Once I do start to write again, I'll probably go ahead and write several chapters at a time as to keep it coming.

Sorry, and please work with me. Thank you guys so much.

-Sasuke-chan


End file.
